Weasley Vacacions
by Looony Moony
Summary: ESTA PAUSADO! PUES ESTOY EN BLOQUEO!los gemelos weasley estan organizando unas vacaciones, podrán Ginny y Ron sobrevivirlas? (no soi muy buena cn los summarys).. parejas?.. tendran que ver cuando lo lean.. jejjej
1. El Plan

Weasley Vacacions  
  
Capítulo 1: El plan  
  
Era temprano en la mañana en la casa de los Weasley, bueno no tan temprano pero todavía dormían cuatro de sus habitantes. El Sr. y la Sra. Weasley leían una carta que les había llegado.  
  
- Le escribiré de inmediato- Dijo la Sra. Weasley.  
  
- Cariño, mejor yo le escribo y tu le cuentas a los niños- Respondió el Sr. Weasley - Y relájate, no es nada malo-  
  
- ¿¿Qué me relaje?? La casa va a ser un desorden. ¿¿Que van a hacer durante este tiempo?? Además, no confío en esos dos.- Respondió hablando no muy alto para que los niños no se despertaran.  
  
- Ve a decirles, yo voy a estar...-  
  
- Escribiendo, si sé - Dijo la Sra. Weasley saliendo de la cocina y subiendo las escaleras.  
  
Abrió la puerta de una habitación en la cual había dos camas, que mostraban dos cabezas rojas, y que estaba repleta de unos extraños sortilegios. Conociendo a sus hijos, no era conveniente entrar a esa habitación, a sí que simplemente gritó:  
  
- ¡FRED! ¡GEORGE! ¡LA HABITACIÓN DE RON! ¡DOS MINUTOS!-  
  
Fred y George se despertaron bruscamente, pero quedaron atolondrados por un momento hasta que Fred dijo:  
  
-A.... Hola mamá ¿Cómo estás? Linda mañana, ¿no?. -Bostezó- Ahora si nos disculpas creo que aún podemos dormir una hora o dos.-  
  
- Frederick Weasley! No me cambies el tema! Los dos van a estar en la habitación de Ron en dos minutos.- Dijo regañando a su hijo.  
  
- ¿Fred? ¿Yo? Otra vez confundiéndonos!!- a George- Puedes creerla Fred?? Hemos vivido con ella 18 años...  
  
- 18 largos años- Respondió este melodramáticamente.  
  
-Y todavía no puede..- Fred iba a terminar su oración, pero ambos se dieron cuenta que su madre no estaba en la habitación, parecía que se había ido hace varios minutos.  
  
La Sra. Weasley ahora se dirigía a otra habitación, no había escuchado nada de lo que habían dicho sus hijos.. ya que había salido de la habitación apenas les dijo que tenían dos minutos. Entró en la habitación de su hija menor, esta tenía dos camas, pero sólo una estaba ocupada.  
  
- Ginny, cariño, despierta- Murmuró la Sra. Weasley, sacudiéndola levemente.  
  
Ginny se sentó, abrió los ojos y se los frotó con sus manos. - ¿Mamá? ¿Qué hora es? ¿Puedo dormir un poquito más?- Dijo acostándose de nuevo. La Sra. Weasley la sacudió, más bruscamente.- Diez minutitos más- Dijo apartándola.  
  
La Sra. Weasley se levantó. - ¡VIRGINIA WEASLEY! TE QUIERO EN LA HABITACIÓN DE TU HERMANO RON EN UN MINUTO- Y habiendo dicho eso salió de la habitación.  
  
Ahora se dirigía a la habitación de Ron. Al entrar, vio que su hijo, dormía plácidamente en una de las dos camas que había, a pesar de todos los gritos.  
  
- Ron, despierta- Dijo sacudiéndolo. No pasó nada.  
  
Un sonoro ¡Crack! se escuchó en la habitación, seguido por otro igual de fuerte, Fred y George habían llegado. Ron solo se movió un poco ante ese ruido. Luego entró Ginny a la habitación (pero por la puerta).  
  
- Bueno mamá... ¿Qué es tan importante que nos sacaste de nuestra cama tan temprano?- Preguntó Fred, con una cara "inocente".  
  
- Fred, son las 11 de la mañana... - Dijo la Sra. Weasley.  
  
- ¡Pero mamá! Nosotros queríamos dormir hasta la 1... o... dos-  
  
- No voy a discutir ahora, por favor despierten a su hermano.-  
  
Ginny se acercó a Ron, lentamente.. pensando 1...2...3... -¡¡¡¡¡RON!!!!!- Gritó - ¡¡¡¡DESPIERTA YA!!!! - Ron se despertó bruscamente  
  
-¿¿QUÉ?? ¿POR QUÉ ME DESPIERTAS GINNY? ¿¿NO VES QUE ESTABA DURMIENDO?...- Siguió gritándole cosas así a Ginny.  
  
-¡BASTA!-  
  
- Está bien mamá- dijo resignado- Pero... ¿Para que me despiertan?-  
  
- Si mama... Por que tanta cosa??-  
  
- Bueno, hoy a tu padre y a mi, nos llegó una carta de la orden..-  
  
- De la orden??-  
  
- Está todo bien??-  
  
- Y Harry??-  
  
- Hubo un ataque de Tu-sabes-quien??-  
  
- SILENCIO!!! Niños, cálmense. No ha pasado nada- Todos suspiraron aliviados- La carta dice que somos necesitados en la orden... Asuntos de la orden George.. - Dijo antes de que este pudiera abrir la boca.  
  
- Entonces?? Mama.. cual es el problema en eso??- preguntó Ginny.  
  
- Que, debemos irnos por un mes...- Al ver la sonrisa que se formaba en la cara de los gemelos añadió- Nada de eso.. de parte de ustedes dos. Bill vendrá a cuidarlos.-  
  
- Pero mama- Reclamó Fred.- Tenemos 18 años!!! Podemos hacer magia!!! Nosotros podemos cuidar a Ginny y a Ronniekins!!!!!-  
  
- Eso exactamente por lo que no confío en ustedes... MAGIA. Su padre y yo partimos en tres días.- Y una ves dicho eso, salió de la habitación. Cuando los gemelos se dieron cuenta de que estaba lo suficientemente lejos se pusieron a sonreír.  
  
- Que es tan divertido??- preguntó Ron  
  
- Ah... Ronniekins... que no entiendes??- empezó Fred.  
  
- Nos quedaremos solos por un mes!!- terminó George.  
  
- Un mes de libertad para los Weasley!!!-  
  
- No sé si escucharon a mama... Pero nos quedaremos con Bill-.  
  
- Eso cree mama- Dijeron Fred y George al mismo tiempo, con una gran sonrisa. Ginny, entendiendo que querían decir, sonrió también.  
  
- Espera, espera.. Deja me ver si entiendo. Mamá nos va a dejar creyendo que Bill va a llegar, pero Bill no va a llegar, por lo que vamos a estar solos todo ese mes?-  
  
- WOW!!! Ron ha ganado el premio mayor!!!!!!- Dijo George  
  
- Y.... Como vamos a lograr que Bill no venga?- Preguntó Ginny.  
  
- Bueno, consígannos un pergamino y una pluma y nosotros nos encargamos.- Dijo Fred.  
  
Ron hizo lo pedido y los gemelos rápidamente se pusieron a trabajar. Luego de un minuto o dos.  
  
- Listo!!!- Anunció George.  
  
-Podemos verlo?? - preguntó Ginny.  
  
- Claro hermanita- Y una vez dicho eso, le pasó a ella y a Ron el pergamino, que tenía escrito...  
  
Querido Bill, Gracias, pero decidimos que mejor sería que los niños se queden en Hogwarts mientras trabajamos para la orden. Así que no te preocupes. De todas formas muchas gracias. Te queremos mucho y esperamos verte en Navidad. Un beso y un abrazo,  
Mamá y Papá. Pd: Si quieres contactarte con la familia, escríbele a Fred o a George, ya que es posible que nosotros no podamos contestar las cartas (por estar muy ocupados) o incluso que no podamos leerlas.  
  
-Con esto bastará???- Preguntó Ron dudoso.  
  
- Claro!!!!- Dijo Fred muy seguro de si mismo.  
  
- Bueno.. Y.. Qué es lo que haremos durante este mes de libertad.. hermanito??- Dijo George con una sonrisa, que rápidamente pasó a la cara de su hermano.  
  
- Bueno... Podríamos irnos a Hogsmade durante ese tiempo, y disfrutar de nuestra vida.. Y dejarlos a ellos solitos......-  
  
- Como??- empezó Ginny  
  
- Solos???- Dijo Ron  
  
- No era un mes de libertad para los Weasley.. nosotros tam...-  
  
- Bueno, como decía antes de que me interrumpieran, podemos dejarlos solos... pero también podemos tener un mes para vacaciones a la Weasley.  
  
- Weasley Vacacions!! - Concluyó George.  
  
- Si hermano! Pero aparte de nosotros cuatro... Podríamos invitar a cuatro personas más, no?-  
  
- Claro!! Yo voy a invitar a Harry y Hermione...- Empezó Ron.  
  
- Esperen un momento, que pasa si mama nos oye hablar de esto?- Preguntó Ginny.  
  
- Nosotros no hemos adelantado a ti Ginny- Empezó George.  
  
- Si hermanita, y por eso pusimos un hechizo silenciador en esta habitación.  
  
- A.. -  
  
- Bueno como decía... Voy a invitar a Harry y a Hermione.  
  
- Está bien, y tu Ginny?? A quien vas a invitar?- Preguntó Fred.  
  
- A Luna Lovegood-  
  
- QUE!?!?!?!?!?!?!?? A la loca!!!!! Como es eso Ginny???- Gritó Ron.  
  
Ginny se puso roja de enojo- OYE, ELLA ES MI AMIGA!!!! NO TE VOY A DEJAR QUE LA TRATES ASÍ!!! ACOSTÚMBRATE!! PORQUE ELLA VA A VENIR!!!-  
  
Ron (aunque fuera posible) estaba aún más rojo que ella - PERO NOS VA A ECHAR A PERDER TODO!!!!!!!-  
  
Los gemelos se miraron, divertidos por la escena, aunque era muy divertido verlos perder el control, tenían que seguir planeando sus vacaciones- CÁLLENSE LOS DOS- Gritaron.  
  
Ginny, se puso roja (de vergüenza) al ver que había perdido el control tan fácilmente.. Y Ron se calló... aunque aún murmuraba cosas como.. " a esa loquita deberían encerrarla.." y "como van a dejar que venga".  
  
- Entonces vienen: Harry, Hermione, Luna y Lee- Dijo Fred.  
  
- Harry y Ron dormirán acá, Luna, Hermione y Ginny en la habitación de...-  
  
- Espera. Nosotras tres?? George.. mi habitación tiene solo dos camas.. y es muy pequeña para ponerle otra más!-  
  
- Haber Ginny... Cuantos años tienen tu hermanos?- Preguntó Fred irónicamente.  
  
- 18- Dijo Ginny.  
  
- Y... A que edad se puede hacer magia?? - Siguió George.  
  
- A........- Dijo Ginny entendiendo.  
  
- Oye, entonces.. Para que van a usar las habitaciones de Bill, Charlie y Percy??- Preguntó Ron.  
  
Los gemelos se miraron, se rieron malévolamente y Fred dijo - Eso es una sorpresa-.  
  
Fin del cap. 1!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Espero que les haya gustado y que dejen muuuchos reviews!!!!!  
  
Se despide:  
  
Looony Moony  
  
Miembra de la Orden Sirusiana  
  
Miembra del Clan Marauder 


	2. Los Preparativos

Hola a todos !!!!! Este cap. Va dedicado a mi buena amiga Pronglet (grax por dedicarme tu cap.) y a AiRiLeE : gracias por la ayuda con el fic. Y tambien a mis grandes amigas Moony y Prongs !  
  
Gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews !!!!  
  
___***__***___***___***___***___***___***___***___***___***___***___***__  
  
Weasley Vacacions !!!!!!  
  
Cap. 2  
  
Los preparativos...  
  
La Sra. Weasley corría para todos lados, nerviosa y organizando las cosas para Bill. Este iba a ¨llegar¨ en unas horas más.  
  
- Cariño, relájate. Bill va a llegar en una hora o dos.. Los niños van a estar bien durante ese rato.- Dijo el Sr. Weasley para calmarla.  
  
- Bien !!!! Bien ?? En 20 minutos la casa podría... podría... bueno ser un desastre.. conociendo a esos dos.- Dijo señalando a los gemelos.  
  
- Mamá... relajate, George y yo no vamos a hacer nada en estas horas- Dijo Fred remarcando la palabra ¨horas¨ y sonriendo.  
  
- Si mama, nosotros no vamos a hacer nada, pero no podemos prometer lo mismo sobre Ronniekins.- Terminó George con una sonrisa igual de grande y bueno.. malevola que la de su hermano.  
  
- Hey !!- Dijo este, aunque no estaba realmente enojado porque pronto se irían sus padres, y las vacaciones que él y sus hermanos (y hermana) esperaron tres días pronto comenzarían.  
  
La Sra. Y el Sr. Weasley notaron que sus hijos (e hija) parecían estar muy felices, algo no estaba bien ahi.  
  
- Porque estan tan contentos ustedes cuatro ?- Preguntó el Sr. Weasley.  
  
Por un momento las sonrisas se desvanecieron de la cara de los Weasley, hasta que Fred tuvo una idea.  
  
- Por que papa ? Acaso no podemos estar felices de ver a nuestro querido hermanito Bill ??.  
  
El Sr. Weasley lo miró como si dudara que tan cierto podía ser lo que su hijo decía, mientras la Sra. Weasley estudiaba el rostro de los demás.  
  
- Bueno, papa, lo que Fred quiere decir, sin exagerar tanto, es que no vemos a Bill desde un tiempo muuuy largo y bueno... es.. este bueno poder verlo de nuevo. – Dijo Ginny tratando de arreglar un poco las cosas.  
  
Los miraron raro por un momento, y luego de pensarlo un poco, parecieron creerles.  
  
- Bueno creo que ya debemos irnos- Dijo el Sr. Weasley para romper el sliencio.  
  
- Si- Dijo la Sra. Weasley y después se despidió de sus hijos con un beso y un abrazo para cada uno.  
  
Cuando ya se habían despedido de sus hijos los Sres. Weasley desaparecieron. Ellos esperaron unos minutos antes de relajarse y comenzar a reirse y gritar cosas como « por fin ! » y « que empiezen las vacaciones ! ». Cuando se calmaron, Fred preguntó :  
  
- Bueno, mandaron las cartas ?-  
  
- Si señor- Respondieron todos como soldados.  
  
Para seguir el juego, Fred gritó – Soldado Ron, que decían sus cartas ?-  
  
- Señor, mis cartas decían que llegaran en la noche y que Hermione los iria a buscar, señor-  
  
- Bien...-  
  
Y siguieron hablando de las cartas. Todas decían casi lo mismo Hermione los iría a buscar (a todos), llegarían a La Madriguera de forma muggle, y aparte de sus túnicas, tenían que traer ropa muggle.  
  
- Hermanito ? que arreglamos primero ?- Dijo George  
  
-Que tal si partimos por el patio ?-  
  
- Que se puede hacer en el patio ? Fred ?- Pregunto Ron  
  
- Bueno, estamos en verano...mmm... hace calor....-  
  
- Mucho calor Fred, tenemos que refrescarnos de alguna forma-.  
  
- Cierto, George, muy cierto ! Pero... Como ??- Fred se empezó a pasear por la cocina, iba de un lado a otro.  
  
- Emmm... Fred ?- Al escucharla, este se detuvo.  
  
- Si Ginny ?-  
  
- Bueno... primero que nada, me estas pisando el pie- Fred la miró extrañada y después de mirar al suelo se dio cuenta que efectivamente pisaba el pie de su hermana, así que corrió su pie y la miró expectante. – Y.. segundo, bueno.. este.. en relacion a nuestro problema...-  
  
- ESCUPELO YA GINNY !!!- Gritó Ron.  
  
- No tenías porque GRITAR ! Ya iba a eso... Bueno, como decía, en estudios muggles, nos enseñaron que en verano, los muggles usan piscinas para refrescarse y creo que todavía tengo el libro que tiene fotos e información de ellas.  
  
- Buena idea Ginny-  
  
- Aunque no podemos decir que estamos orgullosos.-  
  
- Eso de tenerlo en un libro es algo que Hermione haría-  
  
- Pero, claro que lo tengo que tener en un libro ! Era el que usabamos en el curso pasado !.  
  
- Bueno, esta bien, Ginny.- Dijo Fred.- Te perdonamos...-  
  
- Por esta vez...- Ginny miró a George confundida, sin saber si sus hermanos jugaban o hablaban en serio.  
  
- Acuerdate del lema de tus hermanos.- Dijo Fred  
  
- Bombas fetidas antes de libros- Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.  
  
Ginny asintió, todavía un poco confundida. – Mmm.... Bueno, entonces voy a ir a buscarlo para que la puedan poner en el patio trasero.- Dijo subiendo las escaleras.  
  
- Por que no salimos para que ustedes empiezen a arreglar el jardin ? –Sugirio Ron  
  
- Wow Ron ! No estaras robando nuestra nueva creacion.. no ??- Pregunto George ¨inocentemente¨.  
  
- Que nueva creacion ?-  
  
- A.B.C, agilizadores de mente... Un O asegurado.- Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.  
  
- HEY !!!.. Uds..- Empezó Ron pero paró al darse cuena que gracias a sus hermanos iba a tener las mejores vacaciones de su vida (o por lo menos eso creía él), lo mínimo que podía hacer era no gritarles, porque fácilmente lo podrían echar de los planes. Si, ya se veía a si mismo aburrido en el Caldero Chorreante. Pero, había algo que le molestaba de estas vacaciones, sentía como si había olvidado algo, y no sabía que era.  
  
Los gemelos no tuvieron tiempo de remarcarle a Ron lo tonto que se veía « discutiendo con su mente » porque Ginny entró con su libro.  
  
- Bueno, aqui está, mirenlo, se trata de los muggles y el verano, básicamente. Muestran distintos tipos de piscinas.- Dijo pasándole el libro a George - Están en el cápitulo ocho, creo.-  
  
George abrió el libro y comenzó a ojearlo (con Fred mirando desde atrás de su hombro) hasta llegar a la pagina donde empezara el capitulo ocho, pero se detuvo en una- Que es el Volivol ?? Parece entretenido.-  
  
- Volleybol, George. Y es un juego de los muggles, una vez el profesor hizo que lo jugaramos, es bastante divertido.- Dijo Ginny  
  
Antes de que alguno de los gemelos pudiera responder, Ron salió de su discusion personal exclamando- Claro !-  
  
- Claro que hermanito ??? George los A.B.C realmente estan funcionando !-  
  
-Nooo !!! Me di cuenta de que no podemos tener estas vacaciones- Dijo Ron un poco triste- O por lo menos uds dos no van a estar aqui.- Dijo señalando a los gemelos.  
  
-Que !!!!- Gritaron los tres. – Porque ?!?!.-  
  
- Porque Fred y George tienen que cuidar la tienda.-  
  
Fred y George se relajaron - Ahhh mi querido hermanito, como siempre vamos un paso adelante tuyo.-  
  
- Porque ???-  
  
- Porque Angelina, que por cierto esta saliendo con George, acepto cuidar la tienda por nosotros.- Respondio Fred.  
  
- A, bueno entonces está bien.-  
  
- No podemos seguir perdiendo el tiempo. Hay que trabajar- Dijo George.  
  
- Nunca pensé que uno de nosotros dos diría eso algun día.-  
  
Y con eso los cuatro hermanos weasley salieron al jardín para trabajar.  
  
-------******-------******------*****------*****--------*****-------*****--- ---*****  
  
Había sido un viaje largo para Hermione, primero fue a buscar a Luna, y no pudieron hablar de mucho (bueno, Luna quería hablar pero de temas que a Hermione no le interesaban para nada). Luego había ido por Harry, él no dijo palabra en todo el viaje, así que estuvieron se le hizo aún mas largo. Cuando Lee se subió al auto, intentó animar un poco las cosas, pero viendo que no lograba nada, desisitió. Fue un viaje largo y silencioso (aunque los Sres. Granger intentaron en vano romper el silencio preguntandole cosas a los niños), pero por fin habían llegado a la Madriguera.  
  
Hermione se despidió de sus padres. Todos tomaron sus cosas y agradecieron a los Granger por traerlos (Luna les advirtió de la posibilidad de exisistencia de « Glumbumble Rojos », que según ella eran una nueva raza que creó el ministerio, usando glumbumbles y gorros rojos, en los alrededores de su casa) (// N.A : para info. De estas criaturas ver Animales Fantasticos y donde encontrarlos de Newt Scamander//).  
  
Hermione se sorprendió un poco al ver que la Sra. Weasley no salía a recibirlos, habían hecho harto ruido al llegar. Pero trató de no darle importancia, aunque.. ahora que lo pensaba : podría ser una trampa. Mortifagos !! Si !! Ellos podrían haberlos engañado para que vinieran y así poder eliminarlos. Podrían haberse encargado ya de los Weasley !!!. Decidió que eran solo tonterías suyas y fue a la puerta (seguida por los otros, que no pensaban quedarse parados ahí mientras oscurecía).  
  
tocó......  
  
Y tocó.....  
  
Pero nadie respondía. Notó que la puerta no estaba con llave así que la abrió y miró hacia adentro. Miró a los demás, todos asintieron, asi que entraron, nunca esperaron que eso pasara. Al entrar luces ¿electricas ? se prendieron y la puerta se cerró bruscamente. Todos miraron a sus alrededores confundidos, esa no era la Madriguera, o al menos no parecía serlo.  
  
La cocina había cambiado, era más pequeña y más moderna, en ves de una mesa para que todos comieran, habían tres mesas, con tres sillas cada una (eran mesas como esas de los cafes.. redondas y todo). La sala también era más moderna, los sillones eran ahora de cuero...  
  
Los cuatro estaban mirando hacia todos lados, notando cada detalle distinto en la casa de los Weasley cuando un sonido - Hem.. Hem.- Hizo que se dieran vuelta y vieran a Fred, George, Ron y Ginny Weasley, todos con un expresión muy seria. ¿Como habrían aparecido así ? ¿Por qué estaban tan serios ?  
  
Fred dio un paso adelante respiró y...- Bienvenidos, estamos felices de verlos aqui, ojala disfruten de su estadía durante el resto de las vacaciones- Dijo sin quitar la cara seria- Y...  
  
- Bienvenidos a Weasley Vacacions !!!!- Gritaron todos (bueno los que estaban ahí) hermanos Weasley.  
  
-----------************-----------**************--------------- **************-------------  
  
Holas de nuevo !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Grax por los reviews!!!!  
  
Deina-Black : Holas ! Gracias por leer mi fic. Y que bueno que te haya gustado. Para ser miebra del clan marauder tienes que entrar a la pag. http://groups.msn.com/ClanMarauder y ahi vas a encontrar donde dice como unirte y etc... Sobre que es lo que voy a poner en las otras habitaciones, lo tengo casi planeado, aunque sería interesante saber que es lo que las (o los) lectores les gustaria que hubiera ahi. Asi que me das tu opinion a la proxima.. ok ?? Opiniones son muy bien recibidas por esta escritora.  
  
Black-Ginny : Muchas Gracias !!!! Y no te preocupes voy a seguir escribiendo aunque me demoro un poquito !.. ^^  
  
Pronglet : Pero Obio !!!!!!!! Que voy a seguir escribiendo !!!! Que bueno que te haya gustado mi fic. Y este cap. Esta dedicado a ti (como dije arriba) amiga !.  
  
Niniel : Amiga !!!!!!! Grax por tu apoyo !!!!! Y vas a tener que esperar a saber que sigue pasando... Es que soy un poco lentita pa ecribir... Los conejitos de la inspiracion no me vienen a visitar mucho.  
  
GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER EL FIC DE ESTA ESCRITORA !! (si se me puede llamar asi...)  
  
OJALA DEJEN MUUUUUCHOS REVIEWS !!!  
  
Se despide  
  
Looony Moony (conocida por sus amigas como Padfoot)  
  
Miebra de la Orden Sirusiana  
  
Miembra del Clan Marauder 


	3. La bienvenida

HOLAS !!!!  
  
Como siempre este cap. Esta dedicado a mis amigas !!!!!!!! Pronglet, Moony y Prongs !!!! Compañeras merodeadoras !!!!!! Que bueno que les haya gustado mi fic !!!! Y perdon por la demora, pero como ya les dije antes, los malditos conejitos de la inspiracion (nota a los conejitos : no lo digo en serio !! los kiero !) parecen no querer venir a verme... Me pregunto por qué será ???  
  
Bueno eso no es lo importante, ojala les guste este cap. a todos las lectoras y lectores !!!!!!!  
  
Muchos saludos !!!!!!!!!  
  
Ps : tambien dedicado a mi amiga Gollum !!!  
  
Ps 2 : este cap es medio corto pero hay explicacion de porque abajo  
  
Ps 3 : Puede que hayan faltas de otrografía, es que mi corrector está malo !  
  
Ultimo Ps : Harry no va a estar muuuy deprimido, xq no va cn la historia que es más cómica q triste, así que si alguien quiere saber, él estuvo muy deprimido antes, pero, decidió que Sirius no querría eso, y tb decidió vengarse cuando llegará la última batalla.  
  
-------------------------------------------------- -------  
  
Previamente en Weasley Vacacions : (n.a : me moria por poner eso ejejej)  
  
Fred dio un paso adelante respiró y...- Bienvenidos, estamos felices de verlos aqui, ojala disfruten de su estadía durante el resto de las vacaciones- Dijo sin quitar la cara seria- Y...  
  
- Bienvenidos a Weasley Vacacions !!!!- Gritaron todos (bueno los que estaban ahí) hermanos Weasley.  
  
----- ------- -------- --------- -------- --------- -------- ---------- ---- --- --------  
  
Capitulo 3 : La Bienvenida  
  
- ¿QUÉ ?- preguntó Hermione  
  
- Bienvenidos- empezó Fred  
  
- A estas fabulosas vacaciones.- prosiguió George  
  
- Las cuales están organizadas.- dijo Ron.  
  
- Por el siempre carismático.- Continuó Ginny.  
  
- Cuarteto Weasley.- dijeron todos.  
  
- Realmente me están asustando.- Le susurró Harry a Hermione.  
  
Lee los miraba asombrado, Luna parecía estar de acuerdo con la idea, Harry estaba muuy confundido y Hermione, bueno, digamos que no estaba muy conenta.  
  
- ¡Esto no puede estar pasando! ¿Cómo son tan irresponsables ? De los gemelos, bueno era de esperarse que harían algo así. ¿Pero de ustedes dos ?- Dijo Hermione señalando a Ginny y Ron.- Por dios Ron, eres un prefecto !.-  
  
- ¿Qué tiene que ver ser prefecto con esto? Según yo, estamos en la Madriguera ! No en Hogwarts !.- Dijo Ron poniendose rojo. ¿Por que todo era siempre su culpa ?.  
  
- Hermione, piénsalo.- Suplicó Ginny.  
  
- Sin padres.- Empezó George.  
  
( Harry murmuró para si mismo : - no de nuevo-)  
  
- Solo nosotros.- Continuó Ron, que ya se había calmado un poco.  
  
- Y magia.- Terminó Fred.  
  
- ¿Pueden parar eso ? Es como una versipon extendida de los gemelos !.- Dijo Harry.  
  
- ¿Qué cosa ?.- preguntaron todos los Weasley presentes.  
  
- ESO- gritaron Harry y Hermione.  
  
Mientras tanto, Lee y Luna miraban la « interacción » divertidos.  
  
- Bueno, yo creo que es una idea interesante.- -murmuró Luna más para si misma que para los demás.- Pusiste una de esas piscinas que estudiamos el año pasado Ginny ?.-  
  
- sip ! ¿Pero, en serio te gusta la idea ?.-  
  
- Claro que si .- Respondió Lee- Es genial.  
  
- Mmm... Ahora que lo pienso.- Empezó Harry- Sería bueno relajarse un poco y pasarla bien entre amigos.-  
  
- no puedes estar hablando en serio !.- Dijo Hermione  
  
Ella dijo eso, mientras, al mismo tiempo, Ron decía : - ¡ Qué bien ! ¡Ese es el espíritu !.-  
  
- ¡Qué ?.-  
  
- ¿Qué!.-  
  
- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan irresponsable ?.- Lo regañó (primera vez que uso esa palabra) Hermione.  
  
- Y tu tan aburrida !! – Dijo Ron.- Weasley Vacations es una idea genial, deberías agradecer que te invitamos !.-  
  
- ¡Pues no! ¡No me interesa! Y voi a mandarle una carta a la orden en este mismo instante.-  
  
Bueno, no es muy fácil saber lo que dijeron en ese momento, ya que todos gritaban (a Hermione claro, pues todos estaban muy felices con la idea de las vacaciones). Hermione iba en busca de un pergamino (este los había visto antes, ya que casualmente estaba en una de las mesitas de la cocina/comedor) por lo que Fred no encontró nada mejor que lanzarse sobre ella para detenerla. En ese preciso momento los demás dejaron de gritar.  
  
- SALE DE ENCIMA MÍO.-  
  
Fred se paró rápidamente, se sonrojó por medio segundo....  
  
(N.A : espera !!! Fred Weasley se ha sonrojado ! a que llega el mundo ?.  
  
Pasa un largo momento en el que otras escritoras (lease Niniel204, Isilion- Pronglet, Riddle's Girl, Black-Ginny y Deina-Black entre otras)intentan ocnvencerla q el mundo está bien, q ella está inventando todo lo q pasa en esta historia y que esta ½ (x no decir entera) loca.  
  
Looony Moony capta algo de la idea y pide disculpas por esta muy aburrida nota de autora, no volverá a pasar, pero debía sacarla de su sistema.)  
  
Como decíamos antes :  
  
Fred se sonrojó por medio segundo (cosa que nadie notó, nadie, excepto su hermano gemelo) para luego reemplazar ese sonrojo por una sonrisa una tanto « sospechosa » (grin, en inglés).  
  
- Tengo una idea.-  
  
- Que ?.- Preguntó Hermione, un poco violenta  
  
- Debes esperar que pase una semana, luego si no la has pasado bien, puedes enviar una carta a la orden.-  
  
Todos se pusierona reclamar, unos porque sabían que Hermione no iba a aceptar o iba a mandar la carta de todas formas y Hermione porque sabía que si se quedaba iban a terminar en grandes problemas.  
  
- Mmm, sabes, vamos a estar castigados por años !.-  
  
- Eso quiere decir que...-  
  
- Si me quedaré y no mandaré ninguna carta.-  
  
Ginny corrió y abrazóa Hermione en agradecimiento.  
  
- Pero, una semana, luego veremos.-  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Si sé está muuuuuuuuuuy corto !!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Es que tenía que subir algo, llevo mucho tiempo sin subir !!!!!!  
  
Black-Ginny : Gracias por tu review !!! Que bueno que te haya gustado la idea. Y no ! nunca me voy a olvidar de este fic. El problema esq me cuesta un poco inspirarme! Pon atención a lo q voia decir abajo ! XD  
  
Niniel204 : Amiga !!!! que bueno que tengo tu aprobacion para consederme el tpitulo de escritora !!! Mira atentamente abajo !  
  
Isilion-Pronglet : De nada x dedicarte el cap pasado. Y lo siento, no pude hacerlo más largo ya que ha pasado taaanto tiempo desde que no subía algo, que tuve que subir esto o más !. Mira abajo con atención porfa !  
  
ATENTOS ! LECTORES !!!! EN EL PROX CAP. LOS WEASLEY EXPLICARAN Y( MIENTRAS EXPLICAN) CREARAN ALGUNAS REGLAS !  
  
ASÍ QUE, EN UN LINDO REVIEW DEJEN SUGERENCIAS, TODAS LAS REGLAS QUE QUIERAN DEJAR !!!! Y TB SUGERENCIAS PARA LAS PIEZAS QUE SOBRAN !!!!!  
  
Dejen Reviews  
  
Saludos  
  
Looony Moony  
  
Miembra O.S y C.M 


End file.
